The Return Of The Rogue
by Lilacmom22
Summary: This started out as a songfic based on Lips Of An Angel by Hinder, but it kinda mutated. This is the first in a seires of three. I will post the other two when I finish them depending on feedback. Good or bad, I would greatly appreciate feedback!


Prologue: _I need you to come get me_

"I've missed you, Logan." He could barely believe his ears when he heard her breathy voice over the phone. It had been more than three years since he had seen her, and it had caught him by surprise. The accent was gone, but the same sweetness that he had always known was still there. He could hear the pain in her voice and new she had been crying. "I know it's late, but I've been thinking about you a lot lately, and I wanted to know how have you been? I figured you'd be up right now."

She had always been the only one who had known him so well. He knew that it was because of all the times that she had touched him with that poisonous skin, but it still felt good to know that there was one person who cared enough about him. She still knew his routine. The nightmares were still with him, and probably always would be. He was always awake at this hour, usually sitting at the kitchen table, sipping a beer, remembering what life used to be like, before he fucked everything up.

"Same as always, Darlin'. What's the matter? You alright?" He asked slowly, hoping that she needed him to come get her or help her. Really, he just wanted her to need him. But he didn't think she would. She hadn't needed him in the last year, anyway. She was grown up now, living on her own. She had proven that she could make her own decisions, and, more importantly, live with them. She didn't need him to protect her anymore, which was why he hadn't tried to track her down after she took off that second time. She wasn't helpless anymore.

"Yeah, I guess. I just got into another fight with Allen, that's all." He could almost hear her smile, and wished like hell he was close enough to find the boy who was hurting her now. "It really wasn't over anything serious. Just some pictures he found."

"Pictures of what?" There was a long pause, and in his heart, Logan knew what the pictures were. Hell, he was probably in most of them. She had a thing for photography back when she was a student. It was the only way she could get close to someone without hurting them. She was good at it, too. "Of us?"

"Yeah…" She replied softly. She had never been very good at lying. Hell, didn't even believe in it. Of course, she could always tell when someone was lying to her. "He wanted to know who you and the others were. So, I told him. He kind of freaked out. I had never told him about that. You know, before the cure."

"Are you sure it's alright to be talking to me right now? I mean, it ain't going to start a fight or nothing like that, is it?" He asked slowly. He didn't want her hurting anymore than she already was. He didn't know the boy at all, but he could tell that she loved him. At least on some level.

"Are you alone, Logan? Is anyone with you right now?" He wasn't sure he knew where the conversation was going, or whether or not he should be completely honest about who was with him.

"I got a girl in the other room, but she's asleep right now." He knew that it was as close to lying to her as he could get. He would probably never hear from her again if he told her who was in the next room, and he wouldn't blame her, either. Who could be worse than the woman who practically pushed her out the door in the first place?

"You sure she's not listening?" This was important. He could tell by the quiver in her voice. He knew not to pressure her, or she's hang up, and it might be another year before he hears from her again. "I need you to come get me, Logan. My… abilities are coming back. The cure is warring off. It's not so strong yet, only when I touch tiny things, but it's getting stronger. Well, look. I need you now. Please, Logan. Will you come?"

"Of course, Darlin. I'll be there in no time. Just let me know when and where. I'll come for you." He didn't have any choice but to go to her. Not when she said his name like that. It was the sweetest sound he ever heard.

Chapter 1: _It's kind of ironic, you know_

(One year earlier)

"Ah just came to say goodbye, Logan." He awoke in the middle of the night to find her standing in his doorway. She had been crying. He could smell the sadness on her, and he wasn't sure if she had been able to wipe the tears completely away.

He wanted to get up and go to her, to be the friend she needed, but his lack of clothing stopped him. "What's the matter kid? What happened?" Logan had known that she had returned, known that she had taken the cure. He was prepared to stick by her, what ever decision she made. He just wasn't sure how the others would feel. Would they understand why she had done it? Would they realize that she needed to be touched that she yearned for it more than food or air? He now had his answer.

"Ah'm leaving, Logan. For good this time. Ah'm not wanted here anymore." She smiled her sad smile, the same one she had flashed him in his truck the first day they met, all those years ago. "It's kind of ironic, ya know. The school meant to teach tolerance and peace wont accept anyone not a mutant."

"Did they tell you to leave?" He could feel his muscles tense at the thought of Storm telling her to leave. He had known that Ororo wouldn't have been happy about it, but he hadn't thought that she would kick someone out over it.

"Not in so many words, but it ain't a secret that Ah'm not really welcome here anymore." Rogue replied softly as she let herself into the room. Closing the door behind her, she let out a sigh that anyone other than Logan would have never heard. She slowly made her way across the room, sitting down on the chair next to his bed. Logan reached over and turned on the light, the brightness chasing away the darkness for the time being. "No one has come out and said it, but actions speak louder than words."

"I'm sorry, Marie. I should have been paying more attention. I should have done something to keep this from happening." He hadn't been paying enough attention. He knew it wasn't possible to fix things now, but maybe she'd consider staying, if only he could do something.

"Ah'm not a child anymore, Logan, and Ah won't live like this. Ah don't want to spend the rest of my life in hiding. That's why Ah took the damn cure." She was beginning to get riled up, and he knew the others had really gotten to her. "Bobby has been avoiding me since Ah got back a month ago. He won't even sit with me at meal times. It's as if he doesn't want anything to do with me now that Ah'm not a mutant. Ororo has singled me out. It's like everything Ah do is wrong. She won't even let me train in the danger room anymore, claiming that since Ah gave up my abilities, then Ah won't be as good as Ah was before. Ah'm a fighter, Logan. Ya know that. Ya're the one that trained me. My abilities had nothing to do with fighting. Hell, Ah wasn't even able to use my abilities while training. And just because the cure took away any power that Ah had doesn't mean that Ah don't have other's memories. Hell Ah still hear all of ya. Everyone that Ah've touched has a voice in my head, telling me what to do. Ah got to get out of here, Logan. It's time for me to go. Maybe when the people here learn what Xavier's true mission was, Ah'll come back, but not now. Ah need to go where Ah can be accepted for who Ah am."

He stared at her, wondering what his voice was whispering to her, wondering if this meant she still had his nightmares. He understood what she was saying. It wasn't that she wasn't strong enough to endure it, she felt she didn't have to. "Take the jeep. I'll clear it with Storm when she gets up in the morning. If you need me for anything, I'll be here. Someone needs to teach these kids how to fight, hand to hand. As good as Storm is, she wouldn't be able to help anyone if it came to hand to hand."

Before he realized what was happening, she had leaned in and kissed him softly, just once. His lips tingled when she pulled back. If the Wolverine hadn't awakened yet, he was now. Only he wasn't calling for blood.

Rogue stood slowly, turning toward the door. She slowly opened the door, and he could barely hear her whisper one last message before she walked out one last time. "Ah love ya, Logan."

Chapter 2: _I didn't mean to do it_

It had been three days before he could reach her, and already her powers were back almost full force. He found her, sitting alone in a one-bedroom apartment in East L. A, huddled into a corner. There was no one else in the room, but she was having a conversation with someone.

"I didn't mean to do it, Carol. I'm sorry. I told you not to touch me. I told you…" He wanted to go to her and wrap her in his arms as he should have done the night she had left. Yet, he knew that would only scare her. Instead, he grabbed a chair and sat, watching her. He knew she had to get through this on her own, or it could kill her. He would wait as long as she needed him to, and then he would take her home. No one would be able to say anything against it.

It took her another three days to come out of the dark hole in her psyche. Even then, he knew this one was going to be worse than any of the others she had absorbed before. Including him. She didn't speak to anyone when it was over. She just silently went to the kitchen and made herself a couple of sandwiches. He watched as she devoured the pathetic meal and gulped down a large glass of water. He waited until she was done, and he still sat there, waiting for her to tell him what she thought he should know.

They sat that way for three hours. Staring at each other, waiting for something to happen. When she finally spoke, it startled him to the point he almost fell out of his chair. "I've missed you, Logan. You know that, right?"

"I know. I've missed you, too, Marie." He forced a soft smile, although he didn't feel like smiling. They were sitting in the living room area, on the floor and cross-legged. It looked as if her entire apartment had been ransacked. The only things in the entire apartment were a single kitchen chair, an old mattress, and a few pieces of paper, strewn around the place. There was plenty of food and beer in the fridge. He was sipping one of those beers now. "I've thought about you almost every single day. Was it everything you expected it would be?"

"What? Touch or sex?" There were no innuendoes, no hidden meanings to her words. Everything was point blank, as it had been when ever she had touched someone before. She was still Marie, but there was something very different about her, something she couldn't have learned from any of the voices in her head, any of their memories. Something she had to get first hand. "Neither was. Touching was so much more impersonal than I thought it was going to be. At first, I couldn't figure out why no one really got anything out of it. And then it hit me; they didn't really feel it anymore. Not like me, anyway. They had never had the experience taken away from them before. And it wasn't like I could tell them about what my life was like. It would have been as if I had never taken the cure, only worse.

"Sex was about the same. Honestly, I wasn't a virgin when I had taken the cure, but it had been a while, and the first time was painful, and everything after that was just too quick to really enjoy, or boring because I knew he wasn't getting the same thing out of it I was. Or course, there were some nice things about touch." She smiled whimsically, and he could almost catch a glimpse of the girl he knew once upon a time. "I owned a dog for a while. His name was Zeus. He was this massive blue pitbull puppy. He was a big, sweet baby, with a really goofy personality. Of course, Allen took him when he took off.

"A friend of mine came over right after he left. She found me in the bathroom, crying. She wanted to help me, but I kept pushing her away. I told her not to touch me. I told her to just leave me alone, but she came to me, and she knelt down beside me, and she hugged me. And my skin took her life. I killed her, Logan. I couldn't let go of her. It was like my skin didn't want to, like it was starving."

"It's been a long time since it's done what it was supposed to do, Darlin." Logan whispered, hoping what he was saying made any sense to her. "You weren't born with this for nothing. There's a reason you were given this ability, and maybe one day, you'll find out why."

Her eyes became dark as she processed his words. She had already been over this in her own head a thousand times since her abilities manifested the first time. Maybe she just needed to hear it from the voice of someone else. "Carol was a mutant. She never told any of her friends, but I found out as soon as she touched me. You remember that mutant that Xavier was trying to track down just before Phoenix came to power? The one with the invulnerability and super-strength? Well, that was Carol. She also went by Ms. Marvel. The reason why Storm had a hard time tracking her was because no one took into consideration the fact that she could fly. She's in the closet now. It was the only thing I could do. I could hear her screaming as my skin held on to her. It was awful.

"I've never touched a woman before. There really is a big significance, though. Men are usually quiet and are in shock that it's actually happening. It's as if by the time they realize what's going on, they're in my head. Even when they know what I can do. Women, though, their minds fight back almost as if they're being rapped. I mean, that's what it is, right? I rape their minds and take what I can. If I hold on long enough, I'll take everything.

"She's still screaming in here. I have her in one of those mind traps Xavier taught me. I don't know how long it will last, though. I mean, she's stronger that any of the others that I have in here, even you. It's like the more I take, the stronger the person. She wants out. She wants control. She's fucking pissed about all of this, too. She keeps saying that I tricked her, that I did it on purpose. I can't get her to calm down long enough to listen. Hell, even Eric is trying to get her to calm down. The only quiet voice right now is yours. You keep saying that she needs to get it out of her system."

"She probably does. She is going to spend the rest of eternity in your head, Marie. Nothing is hers anymore, not even the body she's in." Logan wished like hell he could touch her bare skin, just to make his personality stronger inside of her. It was the only thing he could think of that just might help her. But she would never let him. Especially not after everything she had just gone through. It might just be the thing that would make her lose her mind.

"I didn't mean to do it, Logan. I need someone to believe that." Her eyes were pleading with his now, hoping against everything that she still had a friend somewhere. "I never wanted to hurt her. I kept screaming for her to not touch me. To just leave. She thought she was being a good friend to me, but I took her life instead. I know you're going to take me back to the mansion. I know I'm going to have to deal with all of the people I left behind. Hell, I don't even want to deal with those who weren't even there when I left who know about me. But I don't really have a choice, do I?"

Chapter 3: _If you won't help me, I'll find someone who will._

The ride home was the longest ride of both their lives. They both knew what she was returning to, and he couldn't help but wonder if maybe she would be better off on her own. He knew better than that, of course. She was a bomb, waiting to erupt. She needed those who knew her best around her right now, those who had experienced this before. She needed those who could help her control this new personality before she took over completely.

He had met Carol Danvers on the way home. She had made quite a few appearances, leading him to believe that maybe Rogue wasn't in charge this time. Rogue was right about one thing; Carol was pissed. She made it perfectly clear that she wanted her life back, and that if it meant destroying Rogue in the process, she would be glad to do it. She understood that she wasn't going to return to her old body, and she was more than willing to take over Rogue's.

He tried not to talk to Carol anymore. He didn't know what she had been like in life, but this version wasn't someone that he wanted anything to do with. She was mean and ruthless. She spilled Rogue's life out before him. Things she had never told him. Things he knew she didn't want him to know. Now he knew what Rogue loved about him so much, and why she needed to touch so badly. She had been tormented as a child. Physically abused by her father, or else just ignored. She craved the feeling of someone holding her lovingly. Someone touching her out of something besides hate. Carol was a bitch for telling him all of these things. He could only hope that Hank would be able to help her.

They arrived at the mansion early in the afternoon. Fortunately, Rogue was in full control this time. Logan was prepared to keep everyone away from her, but he knew she needed to get through this as soon as possible. Besides, if it was too much, he would take her away from here. Put her up in an apartment somewhere in the city where he or Hank could help her as much as possible. There were really only a few people in the mansion who claimed to understand and sympathize why she would take the cure. He only hoped that they would all come forward now. Rogue was going to need all the help she could get.

"Where to first?" She asked him as they walked into the kitchen from the garage together. "You think I should talk to Storm now?" There was no fear in her voice. It was a simple question, as plain as asking what's for dinner.

"Yeah. She should be in the professor's old office." He didn't ask if she wanted him to go with her. He knew she would say no, but he also knew that she would never admit to needing him there. They made their way through the halls, avoiding anyone who might cross their paths. Fortunately, it was a Wednesday, and most of the residence was in class or out.

He knocked casually on Storm's door, and waited. She should be in there now, working on the paper work for students who came in off the street. It didn't take long for them to get a welcoming answer. Logan stepped in first, and saw her eyes light up at seeing him. He hadn't said anything when he left. Just grabbed some things and ran out the door. She had known he would be coming back, she just hadn't expected him this soon.

Before he left, he was starting to think that she might be developing stronger feelings for him. He hadn't thought about it the entire time he was gone, but the light in her eyes reminded him that he would have to end it soon.

He walked completely into the room and watched the happiness fade from her eyes as soon as she saw who was behind them. She had never gotten over the feeling of betrayal where Rogue was concerned, and now Logan was able to recognize the bitterness that seemed to seep into her face, making her appear years older. Logan would have thought that, of all people, Storm would at least understand Rogue's need to put herself first for once.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" Storm asked quickly, unable to hide the hatred in her voice. "I thought you didn't need us anymore."

"My powers have returned, Storm. I think I've killed someone. I need help getting her personality under control." As Rogue recounted the story to Storm, Logan allowed his thoughts to wander. He found himself admiring the girl before him, noticing that she had changed a great deal since he had seen her last. There was a confidence about her now that he doubted any of the personalities in her head had anything to do with, including his own. Her whole manner had changed, starting with her walk. She used to walk hunched over, almost cowering, shying away from everyone she came into contact with. The girl he had known walked as if she had been beaten, this woman seemed to strut with confidence and grace. That's when it hit him. She was no longer a child, threatened and afraid. She didn't need him to take care of her anymore. Hadn't needed him since that fateful day when she finally had enough. There was something else to this girl now. Something he intended to figure out for himself. "I need a place to stay where I can be around others who have experience with helping me. I know that there aren't any telepaths strong enough here now, but maybe Hank can help. If you won't give me the help I need, then I will go to someone else."

Logan looked at Storm, and knew exactly what was going through her head. She was weighing the pros and cons of allowing Rogue to rejoin them. She still felt that the younger woman had betrayed them by taking the cure in the first place. There were so many reasons why Rogue would have been more helpful had she been there with them when the Phoenix unleashed her abilities. But there was also the fact that now Rogue possessed a super strength and invulnerability that was unmatched. Plus, there was the fact that she could now fly. She would be an even better asset now than she had before.

"You can stay, but on a probation period only." Storm sat in her chair, and motioned for Rogue and Logan to do the same. Once all were comfortable, she continued. "I am not sure where you can be the most helpful within the school, but I will let you know with in a week. For now, I want you to pair up with Logan and help with our defense courses. You are not allowed in the Danger Room at all until I have given the go ahead. I advise you to make your way to the cafeteria for lunch. The majority of the faculty will be there, and so will the students who were here when you made your decision. You might want to get that over as soon as possible. If anything happens, Logan will be with you.

"And, Logan, I want a full report of her activities and progress at the end of each day."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Chapter 4: _Who are you to condemn me?_

They walked into the large cafeteria to find the room packed with students and teachers alike. Storm had been right; Rogue recognized a multitude of people right away. There was Hank, sitting with what looked to be a small group of premed students, explaining something that she probably wouldn't be able to understand. Kurt was with a group of younger students who were probably listening intently to his stories of the Russian circus. Jubilee was sitting with a Colossus. She hoped Jubilee would talk to her.

Suddenly, she locked gazes with a pair of blue eyes that were impossibly paler than she could remember. She could see the recognition in them first, and then the pain and anger. He was sitting with her, the girl she had known she would lose him too. She refused to break the connection, knowing that it would only show that she was ashamed of her choice. She wasn't, ashamed, though. Only disappointed in the outcome. She kept herself steady as Bobby rose from his table and made his way to her at once. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Jubilee doing the same, and she knew Kitty had to be right behind them. The only thing that kept her from turning around and walking away was the knowledge that Logan was right behind her.

Bobby stopped right in front of her, the pain and anger still in his eyes. She straitened her stance, knowing that this could get bad. "What are you doing back here? I thought you left for good when you gave up your gifts."

"My _gifts_ have returned." Everyone heard the emphasize she had put on the term. Most had known how much she had struggled with her abilities, and some where even willing to admit that they understood why she would make the decision. That didn't mean that they didn't feel betrayed, though. "Would you like for me to prove it to you, Bobby? How about a kiss, for old times sake."

Logan was proud of her. She was making it known that she wouldn't be pushed around. She would not be made to feel guilty about her choice.

"Why did you come back here, Rogue?" There was so much hatred in his voice, she almost allowed herself to back off. Almost. "Do you really think you're welcome here anymore? We don't want you here. Don't you get that? You deserve everything you get out there."

"Who are you to condemn me?" Rogue asked loud enough for all to hear. She wanted to make sure that all heard what she had to say. "You have no idea how hard it really was for me, no clue how badly I needed to feel someone else. You can't possibly know how hard it is to be like this. You have no clue what it's like to know that you can never touch another human being without hurting them. So back off, Bobby. Find someone else to torment. I won't be hurt by you again."

Bobby looked at her harshly then, his cold eyes narrowing to nothing more than slits. Logan wanted to punch the kid right there. The boy needed to be reminded of who was running this school, and what was allowed of those who weren't.

"You don't know me any more, Robert Drake. Don't try to pretend that you do." She pushed past him, Logan following close behind. Bobby didn't say another word to her, and Logan knew that it would be a long time before he would. Rogue felt everyone's eyes on her, but she would not allow it to affect her. She couldn't allow it to. There were going to be certain tells that everyone was going to be searching for, and she had to be very careful to hide them.

Logan followed close behind her as she took a seat at a very secluded table in the corner of the large cafeteria. They were fortunate to find a table empty, especially since it was the middle of a school week. He watched her set her cloak down on one of the four chairs, the one facing the entire room, and walk over to the lunch line, ready to pick out what she was going to eat. He decided that he wasn't that hungry just yet, and watched all of those who had their own eyes locked onto the woman with the stripe in her hair. There was that word again. Woman. He had never thought of her that way before. Not when they first met, not after the Statue of Liberty incident, not after she flew the X-Jet to there rescue at Alkali. Not even when she made her own decision and left to take the cure. Even while she was away and his mind would wonder about what she was doing, he hadn't thought about her that way, either. He had never even thought to picture her working a steady job and going to school, or hanging out with her friends, drinking a few beers. He never even thought about her with a man. Now, he found that image running through his mind every time he looked at her, only the man he imagined was himself. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this attracted to a woman. Even the feelings he held for Jean hadn't been this strong. He wondered if he would have still felt this way had she not taken the cure and left. He doubted it, and yet something deep inside of that being known as The Wolverine was whispering that it just may have happened.

He watched her walk back quickly, one hand balancing a tray mounted with all different kinds of food. She had brought back enough for both of them, knowing that he would probably be hungrier than he thought. She had always known him better than anyone else. Including him.

Chapter 5: _I don't owe you a fucking thing_

Jubilee had been the first to visit her room. After only an hour after the Rogue had left the cafeteria, Jubilee had knocked on Rogue's bedroom door, making it clear as soon as Rogue opened the door that she didn't give a damn about her skin or what anyone else thought. She threw her arms around Rogue immediately, screeching with happiness. Neither had heard the muffled screams floating down the hall.

Jubilee was catching her up on all that had happened since her friend had vanished when there was a soft knock on the door. Rogue almost didn't hear it, but she rushed to the door, hoping it was another old friend.

Instead, there stood the girl who had come between her and Bobby. Rogue cocked her head to one side and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. She had acquired that trait from Logan. It made her seem almost as crazy as him, also. Of course, the look coming from Rogue was much more terrifying for Kitty then when it came from Logan.

"What do you want, Kit-Kat?" The nick-name had been given to her by Bobby shortly before Rogue had come to the mansion. Coming from him, she had found it sweet and enduring, but the way it dripped from Rogue's icy tongue made it twisted and ugly, almost as if it was a curse. She couldn't help but cringe as her flesh tightened into goose-bumps. "Bobby's not around to keep you company right now?"

Kitty could plainly see Jubilee standing on the other side of the door, trying to blend into the background. She had been furious when Kitty and Bobby had become an item shortly after Rogue had left. "I just came to welcome you back, Rogue. I missed you…"

"You missed me? How the hell can you come here and say that with a strait face, you narrow ass bitch…" It came out in a hiss more terrifying than any yelling could have ever been. Kitty could feel her fear rising, and wondered if Rogue noticed. How much of Logan had she kept after all the times she had touched him and absorbed his healing factor and other mutations? How much had he taught her during their private one on one sessions that he only gave to her, and none of the other B Team members? "What the fuck do you want, Kitty? I've got company that I would like to enjoy, and I think you're presence is making everyone uncomfortable."

"I wanted to say hi and welcome you back." Her own resentment was beginning to grow, as was her anger. She knew that her voice was getting higher, and she envied that Rogue could stay so cool and collected. "I figured you would be grateful. I was one of the handful of people in this place that defended you to the others who thought you decision to take the cure was stupid and inconsiderate… You should be thanking me or something. I mean…"

"Thanking you?" Rogue flashed an angry, twisted smile. "Do you think I owe you something? I didn't ask you to stand up for me. I didn't turn my back on our friendship and start flirting with your boyfriend. For someone so smart, you sure are a fucking moron. I'm not grateful, and I don't owe you a fucking thing, Kitty Pryde, so go to Hell."

With that, Rogue slammed the door in Kitty's face, and turned back to her true friend. "That felt good…" They both began giggling hard enough to drop to their knees.

Chapter 6: _I haven't stopped loving you…._

Within an hour, everyone knew what had happened between Rogue and Kitty. Kitty's humiliation helped flame Bobby's anger…. And something else. He had felt it when she had walked through the cafeteria doors. She had changed greatly. She wasn't the same, helpless mouse that shied away from everything. She wasn't the same quiet book worm who held her tongue because she didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. It was in her eyes. She didn't care about anyone else's feelings anymore. She only cared about herself…. And that made him hard.

After he and Kitty had left the cafeteria that first day, he had taken her back to his room and fucked her hard. He had made her cry in a mixture of pain and pleasure and fear. She had screamed while she came, and in the back of his mind, he wondered if anyone heard. He hadn't cared, though. Let them hear. It didn't matter to him. Maybe SHE would hear and come running. Maybe SHE would see and wish it was HER. He started imagining it was HER, and started pumping faster, harder. He grabbed HER hair, and poor Kitty screamed. He imagined it was HER, and felt his testicles tighten harder then they ever had before, and as he came inside his Kit-Kat, his mind came inside HER. He yelled with his relief, and rolled off the girl that would never be HER. SHE had been so vivid in his mind, that he was surprised to see someone else laying beside him, panting. He didn't feel any sorrow when Kitty left their bed with out a word, and slammed the bathroom door. She had known that she wasn't the one in his mind anymore. She wondered if Rogue would be happy to know that SHE was still the one he wanted.

One month after her return, Rogue ran into Bobby on her way to training. She had known that it was inevitable, but hadn't figured how she would deal with it yet. She was lucky to have been able to wait this long. As he walked toward her in the hall outside the gym, eyes transfixed on her with intent, she heard her self whisper, "Fuck it."

"We need to talk, Rogue." He whispered softly. He put his hand on her arm as he once did, all those years ago when they were young and in love. "It's important."

"Why? You want me to leave again? Am I spoiling your little thing with Kitty? I'm not leaving, Bobby. Forget it. This is as much my home as yours and everyone else. "

"It's not that. I don't know what it is." He sighed, knowing that this was probably the only opportunity that he would be able to tell her anything. "Before you came back, everything was great between me and Kitty. We were in love and thinking about getting engaged. Hell, I even brought a ring for her. But you came home, and I thought you came back for me."

"Why would I do that? You made it perfectly clear that you did…"

"Let me finish. I know it was stupid, but I thought maybe something in you never stopped loving me. I thought I was past us, but… I can't get you out of my head. I can't even make love to my girlfriend, without you taking her place. And I think I like it… Hell, I know I do. I want you back. I still love you. I need to know… Do YOU still love me?" He whispered as she took a step away from him.

She swallowed hard, knowing that she needed to say how she really felt. "Bobby, we were children then. We didn't want the same things. I doubt we ever have."

"You haven't answered my question." Although his voice was pleading, she could see the hurt and anger in his eyes. She could feel her own anger rising at that instant. This was getting out of hand, and now she was late. This needed to end now.

"Of course I never stopped loving you, Bobby. How could I stop something that I never started doing?" She backed away from him, planting her feet firmly on the ground, knowing that he would do anything at this point. She had probably made him snap, but that didn't matter. Better her than someone who couldn't, or wouldn't, defend themselves. She couldn't help but feel bad for Kitty at this moment. Bobby had become a monster, and she wondered if he would fight her now, or wait and take it out on his girlfriend later. She got her answer as he shot an ice spear from his hand, aimed at her chest.

She dodged it easily, relying on the training she received from Logan on a daily bases now, what she had already known before she left, and what she had acquired from Carol. He didn't know about her new powers yet. No one, other than Storm and Logan knew. They were all waiting for the right time to make everything known. Now seemed like as good a time as any.

"Come on, Robert. You can do better, can't ya?" She said as she hovered just slightly off the ground. She would be able to move faster this way. Although she knew that she could kill him with one punch, she didn't want to. He needed to get this out now, before he hurt anyone. "I mean, I'm just a poor, little Southern Belle, ain't I, Sugar?" She grabbed the next icicle he tossed at her, quickly throwing it to the side.

"Where did you get the new abilities, Baby? Who did you steal those from?" He asked as he shot more ice at her. That hurt more than anything. Even though she had finally come to terms that what had happened to Carol was an accident, and her voice and personality were starting to fade, she still felt guilty every time she used one of Carol's powers. "We need to talk some more, Baby. I got something's that I need to tell you."

"I ran into your old pal, John, a couple of months after I left. He told me about some of your secrets." She said softly. "He told me about that girl you hit just before I came here that first time. You told her that no one would ever believe her…" She dodged more ice. "You made her promise not to say anything. You didn't know John was in the bathroom. Listening to everything. "

"He was a lying sack of shit. That never happened. "

"That's what I thought, too. But now, I can see that he might have been right." She flashed her sweetest, most innocent smile at him, and saw steam literally rise. "Did I ever tell you how good John was at kissin'? He was in my room that night when the solders came. We were doing things that you were too afraid of to do. God, Bobby, and the way his hands felt on me…" More ice barely missed her. "We were like that for awhile. He would do things that would make me scream with pleasure, Bobby. He made me melt every night. Have you ever done that to any girl? What am I thinking? Of coarse not! Ice doesn't melt anything."

"You're such a fucking BITCH!" He yelled. He never heard the pounding of feet as students and teachers all ran to see what was happening. He never heard the shouts and pleading from the children. He never heard the sound of metal sliding against metal as claws were unsheathed. "You're lying. Everyone knows John hated you. He was afraid of you. He always told me to be careful when I was with you."

Bobby was still loyal to his old friend. She was hoping for this. "He wanted to tell you. He said that he couldn't stand to see your bitch hands on me. He wanted everyone to know that I was his. I was the one who said no. I told him that I loved him, too, but I couldn't hurt you. He made me promise to be careful around you. He said that you had a darker side. He said it was worse than his or anyone else's because you knew how to hide it better. He would hold me close and make me promise as he would kiss me and touch me. And, after I promised, he would fuck me. He loved to fuck me, Bobby. He loved it more when I would scream his name as I came. Do you know that he could make me come over and over again? He made my toes curl, Bobby. When was the last time you did that to your Kit-Kat?"

"YOU'RE FUCKING LYING! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A LYING CUNT!" Bobby started throwing the icicles faster, Rogue dodging them as graceful as any dancer. "GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE, BITCH. GET DOWN HERE SO THAT I CAN TEACH YOU WHAT HAPPENS TO LYING BITCHS. YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO GET REALLY FUCKED, I'LL SHOW YOU. I'LL FUCK YOU BETTER THAN ANYONE, YOU WHORE. I'LL FUCK YOU SO HARD, YOU'LL FORGET ALL ABOUT ANYONE YOU EVER HAD OR WANTED. HELL, YOU WONT EVEN BE ABLE TO REMEMBER NAMES. I'LL FUCK YOU LIKE I WANTED TO THAT FIRST NIGHT YOU WERE BACK. I FUCKED KITTY HARD ENOUGH TO MAKE HER SCREAM, BUT, BABY, YOU WOULD BE SURPRISED HOW ALIKE YOU TWO ARE FROM THE BACK."

He never heard the gasp from behind him. Nor the foot falls as Kitty ran from the crowd. Hank and Ororo both went after her, knowing Logan would handle the situation better than anyone else.

Then the inevitable happened. One of the icicles hit Rogue in the stomach. Everyone flinched, thinking Rogue was now hurt. Colossus prepared to grab her before she hit the floor, but was surprised to find that she settled gracefully on her feet, not a scratch on her.

It was then Bobby realized that there were other people now watching him. He turned to find The Wolverine glaring at him through Logan's hazel eyes. His claws were exposed, and Bobby knew that he had seriously fucked up.

"I've got this." Bobby turned back around at the sound of Rogue's voice, just in time for her fist to come into contact with his nose. Pain shot through his entire face as he heard bones grind to dust, and felt his body fly through the room.

He opened his eyes to find Rogue staring down at him. He cold see the coldness in her eyes, and knew that he had fucked up worse than he thought. "You were supposed to be better than this, Bobby. You were supposed t be a genteel. If you ever put your damn hands on some one like that at this school again, you better hope Logan gets to you before I do. His claws would be a blessing compared to what I'm going to do to you."

Chapter 7: _I have control_

It had been a week since she and Bobby had their confrontation in the hall. Everyone was coming to terms with her new powers. Bobby was put on probation for his behavior. He was informed that even the slightest screw up would get him discharged from the school.

Logan had been avoiding her, though. Although she was still his teacher's aid, and he still gave her private practices, he found excuse after excuse to disappear during any leisure time. He didn't sit with her at dinner, or take her to the movies anymore. They didn't go dancing or bar hopping any more. He didn't even look at her in the eyes anymore. She wondered if her new abilities scared him.

It happened late one night, as these things do. She was in her room, applying lotion to her body when someone knocked softly on her door. She hadn't even had time to grab her robe before the door opened, giving the intruder an eye full of her curves and skin. She gasped as he shut the door quickly, with him still in her room.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all, Darlin," Logan replied with a smirk. "Why would I?"

"Well, I do. Close you eyes while I put my robe on." She gave him a look that should have sent him running, but, instead, he just continued to stair at her, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Why? I've already seen all your goodies. How about I show you mine? It would only be fair." He had been teasing her like this since she had come home. She wondered if he knew what it did to her. Probably not. Logan wasn't the type. She knew, in her heart, that he would never look at her that way. He was her protector, not her lover. Only in her dreams.

"Knock it off." She said as she threw the robe around her naked body. "What do I owe to this visit?"

"We need to talk. Something's been eating at me since that day you gave the icebox what he deserved." He sat on her bed, his hands hanging helplessly between his slightly open legs. "Something you said really got to me."

"Is this why you've been avoiding me?" She asked softly, joining him on the bed. Why he nodded, she sighed, beckoning him to continue.

"What you said about what happened between you and St. John. Did it really happen?" He asked, his eyes transfixed on hers. "Were you two…"

"Were we sleeping together?" She finished for him, wondering if why this should matter. She lowered her eyes demurely, unsure of what was transfixing between them. "I don't lie, Logan. You know that. I've only ever been with two men in a way that counts. John and Allen. I know you know what my father used to do to me, but I don't count that. I cared for both John and Allen very much, but I think that I had given them both images that neither was able to live up to."

"They didn't try to live up to it, Marie. They should have." Logan looked away from her. He fixed his eyes on the wall. "Do I live up to your expectations?"

"What?" She couldn't understand where he was going with this. He wanted to say something, that much she knew, and she just wished he would spit it out. "Logan, you're my best friend in this whole world. You are the one person I know will never intentionally hurt me. You came for me when I needed you. Of course you live up to my expectations. Hell, you go past my expectations. What is this all about?"

Before she could brace herself, Logan pulled her close to him in a tight embrace. It was a full minute before they realized that Rogue's arm had become exposed and was touching the back of Logan's neck.

They pulled back, watching each other intently. Rogue gently apprehensively touched his cheek with her ungloved hand as joy filled her body with the knowledge that she could touch. She couldn't believe it. "Logan?"

"Try it again, Darlin. This time concentrate. Try and touch me with your powers on." His eyes were filled with warmth and pleasure. He knew what he was asking, but he knew that she could do it. She reached out again, this time doing as he asked. When she touched him, a full second passed before she felt the familiar pull.

"I have control."

Chapter 8: _I'd be fine as long as I have you_

She didn't know how to break the news to everyone. Although she knew that everyone would be happy for her, she also knew that everyone would have plenty of questions that she wasn't sure she knew how to answer yet. Some how, she had controlled her ability, and she had a feeling that Logan had something to do with it.

"What are you doing? Storm's going to freak when she sees you dressed like that!" Jubilee exclaimed as Rogue joined Logan at their usual table in the corner. Jubilee had sat with her everyday since Rogue had returned, and, although Rogue knew that Logan couldn't stand the girl, he at least tolerated her for Rogue's benefit. "Aren't you uncomfortable showing all that skin?"

Rogue shrugged as she drank from her juice. She wore a small, skin tight blue sports bra shirt that barely reached under her breasts, and dark blue spandex shorts that barely reached the bottom of her ass. She even went far enough to wear sandals.

"Just leave her alone, Kid." Logan said as he shoved a forkful of eggs into his mouth. "She can wear whatever the hell she wants." He shot an approving look towards Rogue as she blushed. Suddenly, she felt shy sitting at the table wearing next to nothing. But it was summer and she was hot. She wasn't going to bundle up any longer if she didn't have to.

"I have control." She said softly, watching as Jubilee's face slowly melted from confusion to comprehension. "It started last night."

"You have control! When were you going to say something? I mean, wow…" Jubilee's voice echoed through the cafeteria and Rogue was suddenly aware of everyone's attention shifting towards them. 'Well, that's one way of letting everyone know.' She thought to herself as the rest of the room hushed.

"Rogue, I need your help with something. Are you finished yet?" Logan asked standing and grabbing both his and her trays. He understood what she must have been going through. For so long, even before she had left, she had been no more than an after thought to most of these people, and now she had just been thrust into the spot light.

Rogue thankfully looked up at him and nodded, her eyes showing how grateful she really was. She said goodbye quickly to Jubilee, who realized her mistake quickly, and followed Logan out of the large dinning area.

"You alright?" Logan asked quickly as the entered the gym. They still had about an hour and a half before class would begin, just enough time for Rogue to get her emotions under control.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a little sudden, that's all. I knew I shouldn't have worn this outfit, though." She sighed as she sat on the sparring matt. What was she supposed to do now? Go change? She let her head fall between her knees as she gathered her thoughts. She had wanted to wear this badly today; it was so much easier to move in something like this. "What am I going to do? Am I always going to be ostracized?"

"It will get better, Darlin. I promise. Pretty soon, you are going to find someone who wants you for the person inside, no matter if you got control or not, and people will stop gawkin like a bunch of morons. This will cool down in time. You'll see." He sighed as he sat down next to her. He gently gathered in his arms and held her, making sure she felt safe again. "Don't worry about anything. This will pass. Just one of the hazards of living in a high school."

"Yeah, I didn't like it when I was a student. Who would have thought that I would want to be here now?" She chuckled lightly, and Logan felt it was time to let her go. "Thank you. You know, sometimes I feel like even if I lost everyone else, I'd be fine as long as I have you."

"Darlin, I feel the same way exactly." He smiled at her, placing his hand over hers. "Now let's get ready before the brats show up."

Chapter 9: _I'm just a kid to you_

They were in the middle of demonstrating a flipping maneuver during the last class of the day when it happened. Logan had run towards Rogue as if he was going to attack her, and she quickly grabbed his wrist and flipped him and herself. She landed softly on top of him, pinning him down quickly. The kids were watching closely, everyone holding their breath as Rogue easily pinned the Wolverine. It wasn't how the move was supposed to end. Logan was supposed to be flat on his back with Rogue jumping straight into a stance, ready for another go.

Logan could feel his jeans begin to tighten from the warmth and tightness of Rogue's bottom. Judging from the expression on her face, he knew that this wasn't what she had intended as realization dawned on her.

She quickly got up and asked the students if they had any questions. Almost every hand shot up. Even Logan had a question.

Rogue ignored him as she took questions from the students.

"We know how you have super strength and everything, but how are the rest of us supposed to be able to do that?" A young girl with brown hair and neon green eyes asked.

Rogue quickly remembered her ability to manipulate plant growth. "Anyone can do it. It's actually a basic self-defense move, when executed correctly. You don't need any special abilities. Just comprehension, awareness, control, determination, and know how. Even a child could execute it. I only threw in the last part because you are our older class, and if any of you are interested in joining the team, you must understand that giving the opponent the opportunity to get up could cost you dearly. Let's say that had been Mystique. She could have very easily dodged that and killed me. If I was really one of the bad guys, Logan would have easily skewered me."

"How do you keep them from getting back up from that?" Another student quickly asked.

"Pressure points. Which you will have a chance to learn if you are interested in becoming an X-Man." She finished quickly, noticing that Logan had already risen to his feet, and was eyeing her suspiciously and a little flushed. He had stayed down long enough for the swelling in his pants to go down, so as not to alarm the students. "Alright. Pair up and try it on each other. Just remember not to pin the other person. You are not enemies. You do not need to hurt one another."

As the students walked to the matt, Logan and Rogue both sat on the bleachers to watch. There was a least a foot between them, as both were unsure of what had happened. Rogue had only been playing. She hadn't realized that she could have that kind of effect on him. Hell, she didn't think he would even notice.

Class ended fifteen minutes later, and as Rogue followed the girls to the locker room, Logan asked her to meet him in his office when she was done.

She walked in to find him sitting comfortably behind his desk, a chair already pulled out for her. They were the only people in the gym. It would remain empty until after dinner.

"What's going on?" She asked, taking a seat a making herself comfortable.

"What the hell was that?" Logan asked slowly. He didn't want to make a big deal of this, but he knew that if any of the students had noticed the tension between them, it could cost Rogue her place as his aid.

"It was nothing. I didn't know THAT was going to happen." She crossed her arms tightly, only drawing attention to her breast. He couldn't help but wished that she hadn't done that. "It was a demonstration. Most of those kids want to join the team. They should start knowing what's in store for them."

"That's not what I'm talking about, Marie. You know that." He sighed, pushing a cigar into his mouth. As he lit it, he could feel her eyes on him, watching every move. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I didn't know that was going to happen, either. I'm sorry for any discomfort that I may have caused you."

"I would say that you were just a little more uncomfortable than I was." She replied, smiling up at him sheepishly.

"No, Darlin, and that's the problem." She shifted in his chair so that he was looking at her straight forward, and she knew that he was having a problem with this conversation. "You are a very beautiful woman, but…"

"Please, Logan. Save it." She waved her hand at him quickly. "Storm gave me a copy of the same speech to use in case one of the boys decided to get fresh. You don't need to give it to me. I already know how you feel."

"And exactly how do I feel?" He asked skeptically. She knew him better than anyone, but she couldn't possibly know what was going through his head at that moment.

"I'm just a kid to you. Hell, Logan. You're supposed to be my knight in shinning armor, ready to save me at a moment's notice." She sighed, dropping her hands into her lap. "You're my friend. My best friend."

"That's not exactly what's going on." He whispered. "Look, go get dressed up all nice, and I'm going to take you to dinner. We really shouldn't talk about this here."

"Well, why not? What's wrong with here?" She asked stubbornly as she stood up and headed towards that door.

"It's just too weird."

Chapter 10: _You know where we can get one in a hurry_

They sat in the nearly empty bar, both poking their food with a fork, neither hungry, neither knowing what to say to each other.

Rogue threw down her fork and looked pointedly at Logan, knowing that it would be a while before he could get himself to start, leaving it up to her. "This is ridiculous. We are both adults. We are friends. We are supposed to be able to talk to each other about anything. Why is this so hard?"

"You're right. Let's get this over with." Logan sighed, dropping his own fork. "Wanna get a room?" He cocked an eyebrow at her, ready for her to blush.

Instead, she leaned in closer to him, letting her shirt drop dangerously low. "You know, that's just what I was thinking, Sugar." She whispered, her eyes filled with lust and wanting. "You know where we can get one in a hurry?"

He looked at her in shock, not sure if this was what she really wanted, or if she was just bantering with him. He saw her lips twitch at the corners, but it wasn't a playful smile that was appearing, it was a smile of wanting and lust.

That was all the encouragement he needed. He quickly grabbed her hand and threw a few bills on the table before dragging her out the door.

Chapter 11: _I've loved you for a long time_

He hurried her into the room, slamming the door close behind him as he grabbed her, crushing his body and his lips to hers. Her hands snaked around his neck, tangling in his hair. His nostrils filled with the scents of cherries and vanilla, arousal, and her natural scent, all emphasized by the scent on her arousal.

She felt him pulling her tighter and tighter into his body, his hands pressed into her back as his mouth devoured her own. Her own hands were tugging on his hair, keeping him where she needed him, begging him not stop. She had wanted this for so long, and she would be damned if she allowed this to end too soon.

They found themselves at the edge of the bed, neither wanting to separate long enough to catch their breath. Rogue felt herself falling as Logan gently lowered her to the bed, not breaking their kiss. She felt his body on top of her, his warmth giving her a sense of safety. His own scent of cigars and wild making her body melt. His hands roamed over her body, finding every curve and dip. She felt his right hand make its way under her shirt, exploring her breasts, as his left kept her body close. When his thumb lightly skimmed across her nipple, she moaned loudly as a tremor traveled through her body. He felt her shudder, and slowly pulled away from her mouth, despite the protest and the slight tug of his hair. He propped himself up on his arms, and looked down at her. Her lips were swollen and her eyes were filled lust. Her hair had somehow fanned out behind her, the white strands emphasizing the brown. She looked like an angel. His angel.

Suddenly, he wasn't so sure about this. He pulled himself away from her, and walked to the other side of the room. What if she thought that this was just a one time thing? What if he wanted more than she was prepared to give him? He had known about her crush after he had saved her life on Liberty Island, but she had been through a lot since then. She wasn't the same girl anymore. She was grown now, and had experienced so much. He had thought she had moved on after he had left for Alkali Lake. When he had come back, she had a boyfriend and she seemed to have forgotten about her little crush.

Rogue sat up cautiously, eyeing him carefully as she quickly fixed her shirt. She didn't know what was going on. Had he changed his mind? Did he realize that she wanted this more than she had wanted anything before? Did he realize that this was more important to her than regaining the ability to touch?

"What's wrong?" She asked nervously. She wanted to run and hide her embarrassment. She knew rejection well, and this was more than obvious. "Did I do something wrong? I mean, don't you want this, too?"

"More than you know, Baby." Logan whispered. He sat in the small, wooden chair, looking back at her. How was he supposed to start this, not knowing what was going to come next. He wouldn't be able to stay at the mansion anymore if she rebuked him now. He was in love with her, and it would destroy him if she felt this was just a casual experience. "I can't do this with you."

Rogue's face fell as his words registered. He didn't really want her. He just wanted a quick fuck. "I'll leave, then. I'll… I'll see you…"

"No, Marie," he stood before she could grab her purse and make an escape. "I didn't mean it like that." He sighed deeply as she sat back down.

"What the hell do you mean, then?" She asked angrily. Was he going to lecture her now? Was he going to tell her that she didn't really want him? That he didn't really want her?

"Look, it's hard to explain." He ran his right hand, the same hand that had just brought her so much pleasure, through his hair, obviously not sure where to start. "If this happens, there is no going back to just being friends. I mean, it's either all or nothing. You're mine, and I'm yours, and nothing will ever change that. I need to know that this isn't something casual that we're never going to acknowledge. This needs to mean the same thing to you as it does to me. We can't just pretend that it never happened."

The corners of Rogue's mouth curved upward as she stood from the bed and walked to him. She straddled his legs and gently pressed her lips to his, her hands, again, tangled in his hair. "I never wanted anything else. I've loved you for a long time, Logan."

"I love you, too, Marie." He whispered back as he stood from the chair. He held her tightly as she wrapped her legs around him, and he carried her back to the bed. He laid her down and went about slowly making love to her, holding her close the entire time.

Chapter 12: _Was he the one Xavier was waiting for?_

Even though it was lights out by the time they arrived at the school, the mansion was full of activity. Neither Logan nor Rogue knew what was going on, and they both regretted turning off their cells. What ever it was had to be big.

Just as they walked in, Logan grabbed a student rushing by, scaring the poor boy. "What the hell is going on here?" He growled sharply as the young boy looked up at him with fear and admiration.

"Storm just got a call from Dr. MacTaggert," he stuttered, trying to puff out his chest and make himself seem taller. It took all of Rogue's self control not to giggle. "Professor Xavier's alive! And Mr. Summers is there, too."

Logan quickly let go of the boy, grabbed Rogues hand, and practically dragged her to Storm's office.

They found her sitting at the desk, her head leaning into her hands. It seemed the weight of the entire world was on her shoulders. She looked up at them, tears trailing down cheeks. The first thing she had noticed was their hands clasped tightly, and it only made her shoulders slump more as she realized that the fling she had been having with Logan was truly over.

"Charles is alive. He is at Muir Island at this moment, resting." She stated, forcing herself into the leadership mentality. What ever else was happening, she would have to acknowledge it later.

"He was able to use his abilities to transfer his mind into that of a coma patient. It seems that he has been alive for sometime now, just not ready to return. He was waiting for someone."

"Scott?" Rogue asked quietly, giving Logan's hand a quick squeeze before letting go. They walked into the office slowly, Logan closing the door on the noise of excitement behind them. "He's alive, also? Was he the one Xavier was waiting for?"

"I really can't say." Storm sat up straight, gaining confidence from her friend's strength. She knew that no matter what differences they may have, these two would be the two to help her now. They would not turn their back on her, no matter how much she may have deserved it. "It appears to be that way. Xavier wants to return at the end of the week. Scott will be coming with him. They want to make sure that Scott's mind is fully in tact. It seems he knows what happened to Jean, as if someone told him. Only, he isn't the same man he was before his death. It was as if the special link that the two shared didn't sever after the Alkali Lake Mission, only enhancing his grief, and keeping him from letting go."

"But it severed after her death as the Phoenix?" Rogue asked softly, trying to make sense on all this.

"Precisely. I know, it's a giant headache." Storm sighed again, standing from her office chair. "I could really use some help, though. Especially right now. I need to get these children to bed. There was a student in here with me when I got the call from Moira. I had it on speaker phone and she heard everything. Can you start helping with that while I call the others? And then we will all meet back here to plan out how we are going to get the students prepared for this."

"That sounds good to me," Rogue said as she flashed Storm a warm smile, knowing that the older woman would need it now more than ever. She had just finally gotten used to the cards life had dealt her, and now everything was being taken from her. She needed all the support she could get.

Chapter 13: _You probably know more than I do at this time_

Logan and Rogue split up after they left the office, headed in separate directions. She knew that it would only take Logan a matter of minutes to clear his portion of the halls, while it would probably take her a few hours if she was lucky.

The first group she came to was a group of older boys, all students of hers and Logan. Each one of them had tried to hit on her right after her return, not understanding that she was potentially more lethal than Logan. And all of their hopes were quickly shattered when Logan took them aside and pointedly told them to back. She had never known what he had said during those conversations, but she would have loved to be a fly on the wall.

"I need you guys to help me get everyone to bed," she said sternly as she walked into the same rec-room that she had learned to play foosball in with Bobby and John so long ago. For a second, she felt the weight of time pushing down on her, but she mentally pushed it away as she addressed her students. "Everyone should get some sleep."

"Who the hell could sleep at a time like this?" A boy named Oscar replied, getting a couple of giggles out of the others. Rogue remembered that the boy had a very unique talent of being able to mimic other's abilities for a short time. She had always felt a kinship to the young man for the simple reason that his abilities were so closely related to her own.

"You can." She replied quickly. She remembered that he had been here as a child. He had been abandoned by his parents at an orphanage at the tender age of six when his eyes turned from sky blue to canary yellow. The darkness of his skin only enhanced the color.

"Can't you at least tell us what the hell is going on? I mean, all we know is that Xavier is alive, and he's coming back." Rogue hadn't noticed the young woman sitting among the boys before. Not many did, usually. She had been among them for as long as Rogue could remember. She had arrived as a very small child before even Rogue had come to the mansion. Know one really knew where she came from, only that this was the only place she had ever called home, and, with her mutation and abilities, it would probably remain that way for some time.

She had wings much like Warren, except where his were more like that of an angel, hers were more like ones that a demon would possess. They were covered in flesh that was the same color as her skin, and there were claws at the tips, much like those of a gargoyle. They stood above her head by at least half a foot, and also trailed along the floor by the same distance. With long, waist length hair the color of a pond at midnight, skin with the same shade of beach sand, and eyes the color of storm clouds ready to burst, and a body that a stripper would kill for, she was breath takingly beautiful. She was not only a member of Logan's advanced self defense class, but she had been a junior member of the team for the last three years, making her the youngest member ever. She had a determination unlike no other. It was unbelievable that she could go unnoticed like she did, but it had to have been something she had learned as a small child.

She had been named Cloud for the color of her eyes, and her team name was Stealth, for her abilities to blend in and become undetected with little effort. She was the school pet, everyone loving her, even Logan. They had a kinship formed from not knowing where they had come from, and the fact that Cloud had manifested the same healing factor and heightened senses that Logan possessed a few months before Rogue came back.

"I really can't, I'm sorry. You probably know more than I do at this time," Rogue replied sadly as she turned her gaze away from the group to watch another group of giggling 12 year old girls running past the door. "I could really use your help on this one, though. I need to hurry and get back to Charles' office for a meeting on how to handle this. I promise you that I will make sure that you and all the other older students know what exactly is going on when we do. Now, please, help me!"

Chapter 14: _Just let them know what's going on_

It was a little over an hour before Rogue finally made it back to the office. It seemed that she was the last one to return, since Logan was not only able to clear his area, but most of the others before the rest of the X-Men could return to help. For the first time, she was envious of the fear he struck into the hearts of the children.

She found that although a few of the X-Men were standing, she had a chair waiting right next to Logan's. He had saved her a seat, at least. The other's watched as she bent over easily to whisper in his ear about how much she could have used his help, and his hand rested lightly, yet possessively, on her hips. He gave her a slow, strong kiss, and, when she finally rose, she found that not only was every one watching, but Bobby, Pitor, and Gambit, the newest recruit, were all watching. Judging by the look on Logan's face, he was marking his territory already.

She took her seat quickly, crossing her long legs over his. Just the feel of him was more powerful than any thing she had ever shared with anyone else. Probably because he was the only one who understood exactly what she felt.

"We need to figure out exactly how to handle this," Storm said, beginning the meeting. "Charles and Scott will be back her within a week, and we need to prepare the students for this."

"We need to have a couple of assemblies." Rogue hadn't realized she spoke until it was too late. "The younger students only need to know the basics. That Charles and Scott are both coming home, and that they will be thrilled to finally meet them. Just let them know what's going on, but don't give them too much detail. Get them to help get things ready, and promise a party when Charles and Scott feel up to it."

"That's great, but what about the older children?" Storm asked, trying not to feel hurt over the new couple's physical touch.

"Do the same thing; only let them know exactly what is going on, exactly. Some of these kids knew Charles and Scott, and they are always talking about how we don't treat them like adults. Tell them to help with the children, and that we will let them know if anything changes." Rogue shrugged, not sure how her advice was going to be taken.

"That sounds like a good start," Storm replied softly, her mind wrapping around the idea. "Why don't we all get some sleep? We'll discuss this some more in the morning."

Chapter 15:

Logan followed Rogue to her room, keeping an eye on the way her ass seemed to swivel even though he knew that she was close to falling down tired. Afraid that it might bed rushing things, he kissed her goodnight at the door before walking across the hall to his own room. The feel of her flips on his lingered as he drifted off to sleep.

Yet, as Logan slipped into a dreamless sleep, Rogue lay in her own bed; millions of ideas ran through her head. It had been a day like no other. Charles Xavier and Scott Summers were alive and well. Both would return, soon. Storm had finally accepted her back with open arms. She was now back on the team, and her friends trusted her again. Most importantly, Logan had fallen in love with her, and had made real, passionate love to her. She had wanted this for so long that now that it was actually more than a dream, she couldn't help but wonder if something dark was on the horizon, and if it would come from a force outside… or from within the mansion.

Slowly, her eyelids began to grow heavy, and, even though she still had a million thoughts running through her head, she felt herself drift into a heavy sleep.

She had only been asleep for a few minutes when she heard something crash in her room. Her eyes shot open, not knowing what to expect, but knowing that it wasn't going to be good. What she saw made her blood run cold. Above her, staring down at her, with his right hand coming down and clamping over her mouth, and his left hand giving her the universal sign to be quiet, stood Sabertooth. No one had seen him since the incident on Liberty Island. And now, here he stood, in her room, and she knew she could kill him.

She tried to force him off her, but found that she had no strength at all. It was as if she had lost all of her abilities.

"You're wearing a special collar. It suppresses your abilities so that it will make sure you can't do anything but scream while I carry you out of this little palace." His lips spread in a grimace that made her want to weep. "I want to hear you scream."

"I will kill you one day, Creed." Her words were filled with hate and venom as he his smile turned blood thirsty.

"I look forward to it." He replied as he tired a rag around her mouth to keep her from screaming, and rope around her wrists and ankles. "We're going now, pretty thing, and don't think that your little boyfriend can save you. You still smell like the runt. But that's all right. I'll get the chance to fix that soon. Right now, though, there are a couple of doctors who would just love to meet you and that baby of his."

As Sabertooth carried her through her bed room window and away from the grounds, Rogue could only seem to dwell on what he had said.


End file.
